Kai and Riu
by Ritzuka Zukami
Summary: This story is about Kai and a girl name Riu.And their story how the fall in love
1. chapter 1

**this story is about kai and her lover whoes name is riu but actually raillin.the girl have some magical powers that are god gifted for protection of bit beasts the story have few more interesting characters too you will know only by reading story**

After the match with bega all the beybladers are relaxing now.Daichi went to his village back,and Max went to America,Ray was also spending time with white tiger team.No one no where does kai go he sometimes seen in the city then disappeared again.Hillary and Tyson became now good friends as Tyson revealed about his love for hillary and proposed her to be her girlfriend.Hillary was little shocked but she have a love feeling for Tyson too.Do she accepted his proposal.But still the cute fight of them exist.Ray proposed Maraya and soon everybody get to know Max have a girlfriend too name krystal.The members of bega and bba are now friends so Kenny was also dating Ming Ming.But there was no issues like this for Kai.

One day Tyson was training with Dragoon.One boy came ( with yellow hair,green eyes,wearing a shirt and a jeans) .He challenged Tyson for a battle.Tyson accepted his challange after a minute of fight he calls back his beyblade.And said "Tyson make your team be prepared because my team will crush all your team members and their blades too,be ready".And he leaves.Tyson was in confusion what to do.He get to Kenny and told him everything so he adviced him too call all his memmbers over here.He contacted all.In three days all members were at his home.He told them everything.Everyone got tensed but except Kai he was still in his cool mood.

All were living in Tyson's home.Next morning,the same boy came with three more boys.The boy said,"I am Alex leader of Dream Crusher team.And this Brandon(a boy with green hair amd specs having same dress style as Alex),this is Ronald(a boy with big golden hairs having one pony in same dress)and he is Cuzor(having silver hair with a red shade at front and wearing same dress)one of the most best player of our team.I challange you all we just wanna crush your beyblades into parts so that we can show you are not the people to be called as world champions".Tyson said"you want to defeat us lets see who defeat whom".( They went to a open field).Everyone fight Tyson with Alex,Ray with Brandon.Max with Ronaldand Kai with Cuzor.After the match Tyson,Ray,Max,Kai all get defeated.Alex said"this time we are sparing you next time we are going to crush you blades.And they went out.All were silent especially Kai who was really suprised by his defeat.

 **ok friends this is my first story so please review it i will soon update my next story in which finally riu came and most curious things are going to happen.**


	2. riu is here

After the big defeat all get tensed.Kenny was trying to repair their beyblade.Everyone was practicing so that they can blade better next time.By this time Tyson have a fight with Max and Ray and he leave training and go out.

Ray and Max tried to stop him but Kai denied them to follow him.

Its evening now and Tyson was not back Hillary was worried about Tyson, she moved out to see him.She saw Tyson sitting with a girl on a river side.Hillary filled with anger after watching this.But she didn't do anything and said to herself let Tyson come home today.She waited for him but he didn't came.So she left for her home.Tyson return back home at night and and regret to Max and Ray for his behaviour.

Next morning,all were paractising Hillary came in an angry mood and said"Tyson!!who was that girl how you dare to sit with another girl you are a dum Tyson".Tyson said"wait a second Hillary,what happened?About which girl you are talking?"Then a girl came (wearing balck coloured cut out shoulder top and a blue colured hot pant,and wearing black coloured boots ,having shiny orange coloured hair with some hair falling in forehead and having a high pony,blue and big eyes long legs and having good figure with curves).She said"hi Tyson.Hillary got more angry and said"now Tyson what you want to say doesn't you know her.Tyson said "You are talking about her.(As everyone where watching them fight now they are busy wathing that girls beauty.)Hi Tyson said to her.friends i want you all to meet Riu.I found her tommorow and saw her blading she is a very nice beyblader she can help us in defeating Dream Crushers team.She is now our team member.Oh Hillary she is just friend.Kai said,how can you keep anyone in this team and a girl who din't know anything.Riu said,how do you know i don't know anything.Lets do a beybattle if you win i will go back if I win i will join your team.Kai agreed for it.They blade

( her bit beast is a blue coloured bird named Ison)and Kai lost very badly.She did continuous attacks on his blade.His blade was really in ba condition and then thrown out of the beydish.She called he blade back.Kai was shocked.She came and lift Kai's blade and then give his blade to him and turn back.Tyson said" Now you are our team member so you can stay here with us if you want".She said "ThanksTyson".She was going outside the house of Tyson as she said to Hillary "don't worry Hillary Tyson is all yours i am just his friend.(Hillary blushed and Riu leaves the house) Kenny said"Kai let me see your beyblade i have to repair it again.As he took the blade he saw the blade was in a very nice state.All the damages on the blade are repaired.Eveyone was shocked to see this after how badly Riu hit Kai's blade it should be smashed up.But it was looking like new shiny blade.

 **Ok friends plz review this is just** **starting there gonna be more fun in next chapters.**


	3. feelings

**This story is starting from the same day of previous story.** Its evening now Riu was roaming in the city.She heared someone she was Hillary.Hillary said,"I am sorry Riu i misunderstood you and Tyson."Riu said don't worry it is important also to keep an eye.(They both laughed,they talk for some minute and then Hillary leaved)Riu again started walking she saw Kai,practising near a river bank.She was thinking he is a very nice beyblader.And she went into the jungle.Its a little dark now she was moving in junglea as she saw Kai,he was holding his wrist tightly.

She said"Kai!!!what happened.she tried to see.Kai said in angered tone"get back of me".But she saw je had a snake bite in his wrist.She said"oh my god Kai a snake have bitten you come with me i can help.Kai shouted"go away and leave me alone."Riu said"you will die you fool just come with me(holding kai's arm and taking him with her.)she took him to a medium sized house made of wood.She get inside the house and come out with something in her hand as she put it on the snake bite it atomatically cured.Kai was suprised.Its night now so she said to Kai to stay at her house for today.Kai ignored but she started fighting with him so he agreed.Kai was sitting as she was making soup in her kitchen.Kai asked"so it is your house ??" she said"yes".My grandfather leave me in this house after my parents rejected me.Kai said"your grandfather!!she said"ya,he is the only man who cared about me,yes i can't live with him because he so busy but he gave all facilities to me here except for friends which he can't able to be.My parents rejected me because i am some different from other children.I don't know what kind of parent they are.And my grandfather meets me once in a year or he send me letters.I am so alone.Hey!come i wanna so you something .(she took him to a secret door which opened having ladders going downwards.)As they moved they reached to a big hall.When she turned on the light.He saw all the hall was full of Kai's pictures hanging on wall,posters,copy of his blade,video casettes,some dresses that Kai qears full of cupboard.And all the beydish in which he have played till now.Kai was staring at the room.she said"i am a big fan of you."kai said"really."she said"these all things are given to me by my grandfather from the time you have started beyblading he have been sending me all these.i don't know why but he wants me to become a beyblader like you.So i used to see your match casettes as i can't go to see the match.Later on i came to know your teammates too.I defeated you by the help of your own tricks.Sorry but I have to defeat you because i want to join your team."Kai was just staring at the girl.She said"lets go up". they eat and decided to sleep si Riu gave him all the things for sleeping.He get to bed.But he finds Riu looking out of the window he get up and sit beside her and asked"what are you doing are you not going to sleep".she said"yeah,i was just looking at stars that how free they are as i have to live alone in this jungle becase i have..."kai said,you have!!Riu said "nothing leave it get to your bed its very night now you should have slept till now".Kai didn't said anything and get to his bed.She also get to her bed.She slept but Kai get no sleep so he woke up he saw Riu in dim light she was very beautiful and attractive.He tried to touch her cheeks but put his hand back.As he thought it was not right.

 **Thanks for all review.Next chapter is also going to be**

 **nice .**


	4. powers

Next morning,Kai woke up but he didn't find Riu there.He heard some sound from outside he get out then he saw Riu feeding animals rabbits,birds,cats,dogs etc.Its looking like she was talking to them.Kai asked,what are you doing??Riu said,"I was just feeding animals as i have no friends here so they felt friends to me.Ok!I am done lets get inside."(They entered the room.She said you get down i am coming with breakfast.Kai get down as he wanted to see the room again in which his posters were paste.He saw a large space in the hall was left there was nothing.As he was about to go there Riu came.Riu said,Kai!! here have your breakfast.Kai moved back.After breakfast he started roaming around the very big hall Riu stared at him. As he reached the empty space Riu said,there is nothing to see lets get up.She turn back and started moving as Kai was following her he by mistake stepped on a invisible button which opened a swimming pool and then his feet stick by a obstacle in his path and he suddenly fell on Riu and both falling inside swimming pool.Riu said, Kai!!what you have done.She was laughing.We both have our morning bath.As both came out of the pool Kai saw pictures of Riu from small to big in swimming costumes.Riu turned red with shame.she said"that's why i don't want you to come here this is a special system my grandpa made this for me.She pressed a invisible button.she said "here is the button on which you might have stepped".As she pressed the button the pool closed and all pictures get inside the wall throug an opening.She said"you may change your clothes this room is filled with your clothes,choose which you want."Kai said,I don't need".Riu said"Common Kai they all are clean and new."They both changed.Leave for Tyson home.They were crossing the jungle.Suddenly,Cuzor came in front of Kai and said "Kai!!!i am getting bored so I thought to have battle with you so that i can crush your blade.So what do you think are you ready.Kai"yeah,I am ready".They started Cruzor was beating Kai's blade.Riu was observing carefully she said,run away from his blade.Kai said,there is nothing going to happen if I will run.She said,if you want to win run away.Kai didn't find any other way as he was losing so he started doing as Riu said.Cuzor said,"you are running.ha ha.Kai said,Now what.Then Riu said him,stay at the same position with a vey speed spin don't hit his blade.Kai said,what??he will defeat me.Riu said "just do Kai".Cuzor blade was hitting Kai's blade but he can't able to throw it out of the dish.His blade reached at the edge.Kai said,its not right.Riu said"Kai wait."Kai's blade was about to fall she said,now hit his blade.And use your 'fire savour'.He did the same and his Dronzer beat bit beast and Cuzor's blade turned into peices.Cuzor was shocked.He thought,how can I lose.Riu and Kai started walking again.Kai asked,how did you do that?Riu said,I didn't do anything you have did.I have observed your match before also I saw his tricks and your mistakes.Before...that mean you are keeping an eye on us, Kai said.Riu said,not us just you.Kai said,you was keeping an eye on me.But why??Riu said,Maybe...because I like you.She smiled and startesd walking and said,lets go Kai.They reached Tyson's home where Ray and Max were practising.Kenny busy on her laptop.Tyson was still sleeping.Hillary was shouting at him,Tyson wake up you have to do your practise you fool common get up.Riu was staring these things.Kai said,don't mind these they are everyday scenes.He join Ray and Max,and she sit beside Kenny.Ray said in a curious tone,Kai you are not here at night and you are coming with Riu what's wrong?Kai give him a angry look.Ray said,ok fine if you don't want to tell leave.Kai said ,nothing happened qe just met Cuzor.Rau said getting tensed,Cuzor!!.He told him everything.Ray said that mean Tyson was right she helped us.Tyson woke up and he also started practising while Hillary was sitting with Riu.Riu said,Hillary can you told me anything abot Kai.Hillary said,Kai hmm..She told her all about kai from the time she have seen him.They were talking then Riu saw Ray's blade and said,your attack ring is damaged Ray.Kenney saw his and finds she was right.He thought but how did she know even without touching the blade.All get to know abot her idea for Kai's help so Tyson said ,we will like if you stay here.She said,i will like to.Then they were going to sleep at night Kai and Riu's bed were side by side.They all slept Kai again getting no sleep because of feeling if Riu sleeping beside him.He got up and get for a walk.Riu finds his motion so she also wakes up and get outside.Ray was noticing this as he have also not slept.

Kai was standing in a park from where a beautiful river is seen.Riu said,Kai.Kai said,Riu why are you here.Riu said,I just want to talk to you.I know you are getting no sleep same happening with me too.But Kai why are you here in night.I always like moving alone.she said,i also likes these bright stars.Can i told you something?Kai said,what??Come here.They sat on a bench.She said,give me your blade.He gave her as she touched it some light comes out with his big beast coming in front of Kai's eye.She gently put her hand on the bird and said,kai i am not a common girl i have special powers got gifted which are given to me for protection of bit beast.Tat is the reason why my parents rejected me,i live alone,and i have no ineraction with anyone.She again touched the blade and the Bird disappeared.i have never told anyone about it.Kai asked,so wh me??she said,because i believe you.Kai felt something in his heart.

 **you will get to know abot Riu's power later and sorry if i have done any mistake.**


	5. Kiss

Riu was telling about her to Kai she said not just that i had many more powers.And because of that powers some people want to conquer me.They did a lot of attacks on me.Kai was very suprised to know all these.Suddenly they heard some sounds,that was of wild wolfs.Riu said,"Kai come with me."They hid behind a tree.Kai said what happened,Riu said they are not normal wolfs they came for me.Kai said,"What??.She kept her hand on his mouth.Kai's heart was pounding very fast.He never felt like this before.Kai saw the wolfs their eyes were red and their hairs were flaming.Riu closed her eyes and said something then suddenly they were in Tyson's house backyard.

Kai understood everything.Riu said,"I am so sorry Kai,you fall into this trouble because of me.Riu was scared and was continuosly apologizing Kai.Kai said,there is no need Riu.But Riu was very scared.So Kai hold her hand pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly and kissed her on her lips.And kept holding her for 1min and then released her and asked,"are you ok??"She said,"yes i am".And ran awayBut Ray have seen this all.He was smiling and went to his bed.Kai after sometime realised what he had done.She went to the room.He saw Riu was sleeping,he didn't want to disturb her so he said nothing and went to sleep.

Next morning ,as usual he woke up before everyone.He saw Riu was not there.He thought,there is someone who wake before him.He remembered what happened last night and started to search for Riu.He was very ashamed on what he did.He went out and he saw Riu was practising there.He didn't know how to face her.But Riu saw him and went towards him.She said to him,"Thank you Kai".He was confused.She smiled and said,"i know you are worried about what happened last night.You don't need to worry.I know everything I told you i had powers i can read minds.I am really thankful to you,just because of you that night i can sleep well.You will be surprised but it's true."She hugged Kai.Kai was shocked.

She said him to come with her.She told him,"I never felt something like this before.I felt that there is someone who cares about me".They went inside Tyson's home.Everone were awake.Hillary saw Riu and called her and said her,"come with me".Tyson said,"get ready Kai, max,Ray for a beybattle".

Max said,"Tyson why are you always so excited.

 **Friends review this chapter i will update soon.**


	6. In a disguise

They all got fresh.And they were ready to do the beybattle.Hillary called out,"hey everyone,have your breakfast".

Tyson jumped out nad said,"i will eat first i am hungry".And started eating like a dumb.Hillary,"Tyson how are you eating".

Tyson," I am hungry Hillary"

Ray and Max were laughing.They sat to eat too.Ray said Kai,"join us Kai".Kai replied,"I am not hungry".

By that movement Riu came with a tray,"hey I have made some sweets do you all want to try".Everyone tasted it Riu went and sat beside Kai and said,"will you not taste them Kai??"

Kai saw her for a moment with curosity,and then tasted the sweets.Kai,"They are tasty".Riu smiled.

Ray was observing them.Tyson said,"I have to say Hillary that Riu make better sweets than you".

Hillary,"Tyson how did you dare to say that, you are not going to get food tomorrow".

Tyson,"I am sorry Hillary I don't mean that.Hey!!Hillary.

Everyone were laughing.Riu said,"Kai have some breakfast you need energy to fight".

Kai,"I am not hungry".

Riu,"I know you are a iron man but he also need food.You should eat something."Kai didn't denied her and he joined them.

After breakfast they went for beybattle.Tyson amd Max were beyblading while Ray and Kai were standing under the tree.Kai was in his dream world.Ray said,"What are you thinking Kai".Kai said,"nothing".

Ray said,"I guess you are thinking about Riu and what happened last night".

Kai glanced at him and was shocked.Ray said,"I'm sorry but I have seen your private moment last night.Don't worry ,I will not tell anyone.Tell me one thing, do you like her".

Kai,"What the shit you are talking about,its meaningless."

Ray smiled and said,"You believe it or not you like her".

Kai,"shut up Ray there is nothing like that".

Tyson shouted,"Ray it's your turn,common".

Ray,"Ok Tyson".

Kai leaved that area and went out.

Tyson,"Kai where are you going".

kai not even bothered to give answer.

"What problem do he have why don't he answer."

Ray giggled and said,"Let him be.

(Ray in his mind,the ice cold guy is in bad situation now.)

Tyson and Max stared at Ray thinking for what he is laughing for.

Meanwhile Kai was roaming in the city thinking what was Ray trying to say.

"Do i really like Riu?If no then why did i kissed her last night?

What's happening why did i always lose my self control when i am around her?

Questions where tickling around in his mind.

He went into a park sat on a bench there.He was really distracted.He was lost in his thoughts and suddenly remembered his past, his grandfather who wanted him to become a deadly beyblader but he didn't accomplish his wish.He used to say"you are expectation less,you are of no use,you can't even able to prove yourself as my grandson.You are just a stubborn boy who never be able to get to any one's wishes and never ever going to be loved by anyone."

His memories shakd him off.

Suddenly Riu appeared there,"hey kai what are you doing here?Everyone is looking for you.

Kai saw the girl and lost his temper and he said,"why you are always after me?Why don't you leave me alone?Just go away from me.

Kai moved from there.Riu was staring silently at Kai and was smiling.

 **REVIEW THE CHAPTER.**


End file.
